1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a time information providing apparatus and method of providing accurate time information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers (PCs), servers, mobile terminals, and closed circuit TVs (CCTVs), may often need to check information about a current time in real-time in order to perform various tasks.
Real-time clock (RTC) apparatuses can provide accurate time information to the electronic apparatuses. In the related art, RTC apparatuses may be implemented separately from the electronic apparatuses, and may include a crystal oscillator which provides a clock signal and a special battery which supplies power thereto. Accordingly, electronic apparatuses of the related art can record time information in the RTC apparatuses and then acquire time information by accessing the RTC apparatuses as needed.
However, since these electronic apparatuses use a real-time clock (RTC) apparatus that requires a crystal oscillator and a battery separately, manufacturing costs may be increased.